


Blood, Sweat and Scrubs

by bellamymorelikebellend



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:56:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3551711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamymorelikebellend/pseuds/bellamymorelikebellend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke goes to intern in Massachusetts (Massachusetts General Hospital) whereas Bellamy is left running a book-store/café in the UK. How will Clarke face moving away from her home with Raven to live in America with Bellamy’s sister? Not to mention the fact that she will be an intern under her power driven mother. Will she be leaving her friends behind more permanently than she thought? More importantly, how will Bellamy and Clarke ever face their feelings for each other if they are in different countries?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood, Sweat and Scrubs

**Author's Note:**

> Clarke’s in… and up for celebrating?

Clarke

‘You got in, Clarke!’ She felt arms wrap around her. ‘I got in? Really?’ Clarke managed to suppress her excitement for just two seconds before she had tears rolling down her face. ‘I got in!’ She drew Raven in for another hug, squeezing her tightly. ‘Ow, ow, Clarke, jeez. Could you hug me any tighter, already?’ Raven’s sarcasm didn't stop Clarke, it was light-hearted and she could feel Raven’s smile against her shoulder. ‘We have to celebrate, come on, I’ll grab the champagne!’ Raven rushed to the kitchen and climbed on top of their ridiculously high counter, nearly slipping twice. ‘You bought champagne? What if I didn't get in?’ Raven stepped down with an expensive-looking bottle and retrieved two of their ‘for when the queen visits’ glasses from the cupboard. ‘One,’ she breathed ‘I knew you would get in, and two, if you didn't we could drink away our tears of sadness with some nice alcohol before we start with the vodka.’ As Raven popped the cork, Clarke picked up the letter. She just couldn't believe it. America, for Christ’s sakes!

Raven

After breaking open the bottle, Raven’s excitement began to fade slightly. She was beyond happy for Clarke, however, Clarke was leaving. Tears of sadness began to replace those that were in favour of her friend leaving her. ‘What’s wrong, Rave?’ She wiped her tears and beamed at Clarke, ‘Nothing, just champagne fumes.’ She poured both of them a glass but when she put the bottle down Clarke was hugging her again. ‘I’m only gone for a year. I will be back every month at least once. I promise.’ Raven pushed her back, ‘come on, don’t let me get you down, and don’t let our alcohol go stale’. She choked up a laugh. ‘Rave, I’m not sure that’s how alcohol works.’ ‘Well it is in my book. Now, whilst we drink this champagne, we need to, A, call everyone we know and like to come round, B, get more alcohol and C, I could do with some snacks as well.’ Usually Clarke was opposed to parties as she was worried about disturbing the neighbours, Raven stared at her for her approval or a disgruntled look. Clarke’s face remained in place. ‘Hell. Yes.’

Clarke

Her excitement for a celebratory get together surprised herself, and evidentially Raven who cautiously looked at her facial expression for any disapproval she may have shown. It was only four in the afternoon so they had time to prepare, Clarke was on drinks and guests and Raven was on snacks and any decorations that Clarke suspected she would end up buying. Clarke and Raven had carefully selected a small number of guests that they didn't think would piss them off.

The list included:  
Wick (Raven might have wanted him there a little too much for, just friends)  
Wells (how could Clarke not)  
Monty + Jasper (joined at the hip)  
Miller (definitely for laughs, when Jasper was too drunk)  
Bellamy (as long as he brought cakes)  
Murphy (as long as he brought drinks)  
Monroe + Harper  
Sasha (for Wells mainly but she was nice)  
Anya (for arm wrestling with)  
Lexa (she seemed to like Clarke which could possibly be awkward but she could be fun)  
Maya (Despite her and Clarke getting off to a rough start, she was really nice and definitely liked Jasper)

‘But do we really have to invite Murphy?’ Raven whined. ‘Think reasonably about this. He works at a bar.’ Raven shrugged and nodded. ‘Plus, Murphy isn’t that bad, you just have to get to know him a bit and you’ll realize that beneath his sarcasm is a normal person who feels just like us.’ Raven downed the rest of her glass and got up. Walking toward her, Clarke knew what was coming. ‘Okay it is now viertel vor fünf. Everybody is arriving around sieben Uhr, I am assuming that everybody will be able to come as I told everybody to clear their calender just in case either of us called.We have two hours, starting from five until the guests arrive, in that time we must retrieve our selected goods and complete our set objectives, and also probably shower. Whoever may come first will win the choice of first CD.’ Clarke set off at the same time as Raven, firstly they both put on their shoes, not caring about the fact they were still wearing their sweat pants. Whilst Clarke grabbed a green plaid shirt, Raven grabbed a red. Almost completely in sync with her, Clarke walked back to the coffee table. They both had not drunk over the limit however they only had one car and if either of them had the advantage it would not have been fair. ‘One more glass?’ she asked. Raven grabbed the bottle and poured them both another. ‘One minute, Raven.’ They both downed their glasses and put them on the counter. Meeting at the door they were all set to go. Raven had a competitive streak but Clarke was worse. She claimed that she wasn't competitive but any time anybody challenged her she would vow to destroy them. Losing to Raven was not an option. They shook hands and Clarke proceeded to open the door, pausing for two seconds. ‘Whoever gets back first also gets the shower first!’ she screamed down the hallway. She could hear Raven panting down the stairs behind her. ‘Come back you little shit, that was a head start, I’m calling cheat!’ Clarke laughed.

The off-licence was only around the corner but the lady who worked in there was ridiculously slow and Raven may have dropped a bottle of WKD in there when they first moved in. Clarke ran down the road, and turned the corner. She was top of her class in secondary when they did running. She smiled to herself until she felt a slam and herself falling. ‘Uh, Clarke, is that you?’ A muffled voice asked. Her face was buried in somebody’s chest. ‘Damn it Bellamy, why are you in my way, I need to beat Raven god dammit.’ She lifted herself up, brushing herself down. Bellamy sat up, perching on the grass mound at the side of the pavement. ‘So, Princess, did you get in then?’ he teased. ‘Think I would be running to the off licence to get more alcohol if I didn't? Well maybe I would be but still.’ Bellamy chuckled at her rambling. ‘Well, see you at seven I guess.’ Clarke’s eyes lit up. A metaphorical light bulb switched on above her head, ‘So Raven did tell people. Well, Bellamy, you have had the misfortune of bumping into me now, when I need your help.’ He sighed. ‘Clarke, what are you up to?’ She grabbed his arms and pulled him up, Bellamy towering over her. ‘Well, if I give you the money, can you please, please, please, let me, let me, ask you to get us some alcohol?’ He held his hand out, ‘You don’t have to reference The Smiths, I’ll go.’ Clarke sighed, ‘I’m not letting you choose the alcohol, come on. We can't beat Raven at this rate.'

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. I literally just thought of this concept so it's a bit rough but never mind :)


End file.
